1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, and, in particular, relates to a communication apparatus for developing, promoting and/or augmenting communication skills in primarily non-verbal subjects.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the incidence of autism and other mental disabilities in children has increased to epidemic levels. Associated with these disabilities is a delay in communication skills including nonverbal, speech and language communicative capabilities. This inability or ineffectiveness of the child's communication impedes his/her development, effects goal setting and increases frustration on behalf of the child and the clinician or therapist.